The following discussion of the background art is intended to facilitate an understanding of the present invention only. The discussion is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to is or was part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the application.
For many companies and organisations, a large share of the value on the company balance sheet can be attributed to their tangible assets. Mining companies, for example, can spend many millions of dollars in purchasing and maintaining equipment and vehicles. For such large businesses, it is often a complex process to keep track of all of their assets and invariably, valuable assets may become misplaced or even worse, stolen costing these companies millions of dollars each year in replacements.
As a means to reduce or prevent this loss of assets, companies have for a long time marked their assets with their trade marks or other marks, registration numbers or bar codes to assist them and other persons in identifying their assets in the event they are misplaced or stolen. Unfortunately, it is common practice for thieves to deface or cover over these marks, numbers and codes making it considerably difficult for police or other authorities to identify the origin and owners of recovered stolen goods.
The invention presented herein was developed to provide an alternative asset marking product to provide the consumer with a useful or commercial choice.